He's Not Good Enough For You
by shadow243ali
Summary: “He’s not good enough for you.” His voice whispered in her ear and she felt a tingling sensation cascade over her as the lingering effects of his breath tickled the nape of her neck. Leyton oneshot, season 5 fic.


**AN: Ah, I wrote this ages ago then lost my USB pen and then found it again. Now I'm posting it up...that's about it. lol...on with the story then. :)**

**--------**

"He's not good enough for you."

His voice whispered in her ear and she felt a tingling sensation cascade over her as the lingering effects of his breath tickled the nape of her neck. She shivered lightly as he pulled back, letting his gaze linger with hers for a few seconds before she soon found herself watching his retreating form instead.

A few moments of shock passed before a fluster of indignation hit her. What right did he have to act like that with her? He had a girlfriend! And she wasn't not her…not anymore. He had no right to tell her who was good enough for her.

Refreshed with a new burst of anger, she barely noticed as her feet began walking; her hand pushing open the door and her preparing herself to shout at him. He wasn't allowed to do that.

"Hey!" She watched him turn around, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He asked innocently

"He's not good enough for you? I don't want you saying things like that to me Lucas. That's not fair to me!" She lingered for a second; willing herself to say her next words, "It's not fair to Lindsey.

She made her way back inside, her anger still as evident as ever but a feeling of regret had wormed its way into her mind. She hated seeing that look on his face. She had almost made her way to the door when she heard his voice from behind.

"And what about me!"

Peyton turned, her head cocked in surprise, "What?"

"I'm trying to be your friend Peyton. I'm just not going to stand there and watch while you hit on some guy who's not good enough for you."

She took a few steps toward him, her finger rising to point at him in the process, "You do not get to decide that for me. Not anymore, Lucas. You walked away from us and you didn't contact me for three years and…"

"I walked away from us because you said no. You didn't want me! You just didn't love me enough."

"I didn't love you?" She stared defiantly at him; hardly managing to believe that he had just uttered those words to her. How dare he! "Of course I loved you Lucas! I still do, and I never said no. I said someday." She turned her head away; pulling her fingers through her hair, "God, I can't believe you! I wanted to get married to you. I was-"

"People usually say yes when they want to get married!"

"I wasn't ready Lucas! I just wasn't…" Tears sprung to her eyes; she refused to let them fall, "I need to go."

Peyton turned away, taking forceful strides down the street, letting her anger seep out. She blinked back tears, and tried to ignore the sound of his footsteps following her.

"Peyton!" A hand reached out for her arm, spinning her around.

"Luc-" Her words died away as she suddenly found his lips descending down upon hers and a small part of her, that for so long had felt numb, reawakened itself as she brought her hands up around his neck. It was an instinctive action; one she had missed so much.

Her eyes remained closed as they pulled away from eah other, instead resting their foreheads against one another. It was at that moment realisation hit her.

She pulled back, her arms going to her sides, her feet trying to get away from him. She wanted him, she really did but…

"You have a girlfriend."

"I know." He replied guiltily.

"What was that then?"

"Peyton, I don't know."

Peyton nodded. She was still unsure of what had just happened; but she could understand. She placed her fingers to her lips; already missing the contact and comfort his lips brought when they touched hers.

She looked him in the eyes and almost whispered, "Tell me you still felt that."

"Yeah…" He half-whispered, half-proclaimed, "Yeah, I did."

She closed her eyes, smiling to herself, "I still love you Lucas." She opened her eyes again, and rushed forward bringing him to her, their lips crashing together once again as they met in a heated embrace.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled back, "I need to tell Lindsey."

She nodded lightly, "I know."

"How do I tell her?" He asked; more to himself than anything, "I don't know how to tell her. She doesn't deserve this…"

"I know." She placed her palms against his face, forcing him to look at her, "But I love you so much Lucas."

"I-" His eyes searched within hers; desperately needing to know the truth and he was shocked by what he saw in them. Love; the same love he had seen in her eyes when she had first declare her love for him and he suddenly found the courage to do what he needed to do, "I love you too."

"Then we can do this."

He smiled, "I know."

She smiled in return and their lips met once more.

It was the beginning of what had once been lost. They had ached and desperately wished for things to be different, but this was their second chance and neither of them was willing to give that up, despite the difficulties that might occur they knew they would get through it together.

The End

**AN: Review if you enjoyed...**


End file.
